


“Happy Christmas, Tom”

by Leahnae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leahnae/pseuds/Leahnae
Summary: Hermione and Tom spend Christmas break at Hogwarts
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Tom Riddle
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: Christmas Magic Fest





	“Happy Christmas, Tom”

Christmas is always magical at hogwarts. The enchanted ceiling changes from floating candles to falling snow. A massive tree is set up where Dumbledore’s podium usually stands, with several smaller trees set up at various places. They are decorated with red and gold garland, baubles of various sizes in the same colors. There is always one set up at the end of the house tables, decorated in house colors. If you look closely, you can see the names of the students written on the baubles. Enormous, Red ribbon bows were attached to the fire pits that line the Great Hall on either side. Right before break, professor Flitwick and his Chorus would hold a Christmas concert, even throwing in a few Christmas carols for for the muggle-born witch and wizards. Tom quite liked Jingle bells, if he were being honest.

Tom Riddle would never admit it, but he loved Christmas time at school. Coming from an orphanage, the directors never did much for the children. Him and his friends used to find old newspapers and cut snowflakes to hang from the ceiling with string or fishing line they found around the orphanage or at school. They would make paper garlands to decorate the end of there beds tables. There were never Christmas trees, let alone presents under one. 

His first Christmas at hogwarts was one of his best memories. The warmth and magic he felt compares to nothing he had ever felt before. 

This year, Hermione was staying at Hogwarts for Christmas break. Tom over heard her saying she really needed to be studying for her N.E.W.T.S and Ron and Harry were spending the break with their girlfriends. 

oOo  
Hermione liked to find a window away from all of the commotion to study or just think. The ledges were big enough for her to Lay down completely. She would bring her books, sit in the window, and study. This is what she planned to do all break. She was stressing about N.E.W.T.S this year and felt she needed get ahead. This is where he found her. 

On the first day of break, Tom was exploring the castle. He heard her talking to herself about something she was reading. He stood behind a pillar, peaking his head around to get a better look. His heart did a little “thump-thump” when he saw her. She was so beautiful with her light hair, pieces tucked behind her ears to keep from getting her face. She had beautiful, pale skin that glowed, and twinkling, rich brown eyes. She looked up, and he turned and ran away as he heard “who’s there?”. 

oOo 

Tom was sitting in the Great Hall eating and reading a book when Hermione sat down across from him. When he looked up, his cheeks flushed.

“I know it was you the other day behind the pillar.” 

He just looked down, not knowing what to say. 

“Im not mad, you could have said hi.” Hermione told him. 

The two sat and talked for what seemed like hours. Before she left hermione told him he could always come read and study in her nook, “there is plenty of room.”

Over the next few days Hermione and Tom would spend the day reading and talking, tucked away in an isolated wing. 

Tom wanted to do something special for her on Christmas day, but what? 

oOo

Christmas day was here. Tom spent all night setting up for Hermione’s surprise. Although hermione had chosen to stay at Hogwarts for the break, she still missed home and the Christmas traditions, showing Tom a picture of her opening presents in her living room when she was younger. ATom would be lying if he said that this was all for Hermione. He loved decorating and giving gifts.

Hermione came to the great hall, still dressed in her pajamas and slippers. Tom had decorated the Great Hall to look like her living room at home. He had cookies and hot chocolate ready. 

“Good morning, beautiful,” Tom said through a crooked grin, “Happy Christmas.”

Hermione, for the first time, was speechless. She opened her mouth to say thank you, but nothing came out. All she could do was look at him with tears down her face. 

Tom closed the space between her and wrapped her in a hug. After a few moments he let go, grabbed her hand and led her to the sofa. He handed her all the presents with her name. She handed him a beautifully wrapped gift. He had never had someone give him a present before. He meticulously and carefully opened the wrapping. In it was a beautiful leather bound diary. His name was pressed into the soft leather. 

“Th-thank you, Hermione. It is beautiful.”

After Hermione opened all of her presents her parents, Harry, and the Weasley’s left her, Tom said, “I think I saw one more gift for you.” 

Hermione stood up and made her way to the tree. She looked, but couldn't see a present. She was about to turn around and protest that there was, in fact, not another present, when an ornament caught her eye. The round object had “Hermione” etched in the prettiest calligraphy. The bauble was silver instead of gold like the others. It was also a but bigger and had hinges. She carefully unwrapped the string from around the branches and held the glittering ornament in the glow of the warm fire. She slowly opened the ornament. Inside the ornament was lined in dark green crushed velvet. The kind you want to rub your fingers on all day. In the middle was a necklace and earring set. The necklace had a silver change, with a tear shaped cut emerald. The stone was the clearest, deepest green she had ever seen. The earrings were emerald studs in the same shape as the necklace. under the necklace was a not that read, “My sweet Hermione,you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. These last few days with you have been filled with smiles and laughter. You radiate joy and light that is contagious. I used to think, “Christmas cannot get better then this.” Being with you has shown me, that Christmas is better when shared with someone else. Thank you for the best gift anyone could give, friendship. Love Tom”

Hermione read the note, tears streaming down her face. She hugged Tom. Still in his arms, she leaned back and looked at the handsome boy in front of her. Mistletoe magically appeared as she pressed her lips to his. 

“Happy Christmas, Tom.”


End file.
